fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolt Icejin
Jolt Icejin (フリブルス の 雷: Jolt Icejin, Furiburusu no Kaminari (literally "Thunder of Fribbles") is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff, and the upcoming sequel of Flame Icejin. It mainly focuses on Fribbles Cold (フリブルス・コルド, Furiburusu Korudo), the youngest son of the former Icejin tyrant who was once the main antagonist of season three of Dragon Ball Z, Frieza Cold (フリーザ・コルド, Furiza Korudo). Like its prequel series, it combines the worlds of certain cartoon shows, and introduces new OC characters. WARNING: Spoilers ahead... Characters and OC Characters Dragon Ball *Fribbles Cold (He is the youngest son of Frieza Cold and Powerpuff Girl Bubbles; he is a half-breed of both Icejin and human DNA; he is chosen to be the next bearer of Kaminari, the power of Thunder, becoming the leader of the second-generation Torentuff Animals) *Kuriza Cold (He is Fribbles' older brother and biological step-brother (this info will be un-revealed in the fanfiction series); he is also Bubbles' step-son (this info will also be un-revealed), which means that he is all Icejin; he is chosen to be the next bearer of Ka, the power of Fire) *Frieza Cold (Father of both Kuriza and Fribbles, and husband of Powerpuff Girl Bubbles; in the past, he lead the Torentuff Animals and held the power of Fire; he may be able to join the second-generation Torentuff Animals and bear another power) *Pan (She is the granddaughter of Son-Goku, and the daughter of Son-Gohan; she secretly has a crush on Kuriza in this series, and his the current bearer of Kaze, the power of Wind, a power that her grandfather once held before the end of the first Torentuff generation) The Powerpuff Girls *Bubbles (All grown up, she is the wife of Frieza; she held the power of Thunder and was third-in-command of the Torentuff Animals; she may be able to join the second-generation Torentuff Animals and bear another power) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Maria Contessa Valerosa (She is an imaginary gryphon, and the youngest of the Valerosa siblings, not to mention the fourth imaginary friend that Nina Valerosa created (in short, she is Eduardo's little sister); she is chosen to be the next bearer of Koori, the power of Ice) *Eduardo Jose Valerosa (He is an imaginary minotaur, and, in this series, he has an Auto-Mail eye and horn to replace the ones he lost due to an Alchemic transmutation; he held the power of Ice and was second-in-command of the Torentuff Animals; he may be able to join the second-generation Torentuff Animals and bear another power) Other shows/media *Takeshi Jin [ IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix ] (He is a sixteen-year-old kendo student/IGPX pilot for Team Satomi from the year 2050 who gets transferred onto this series' timeline to become the next bearer of Katana, the power of Blade; however, he also gets trained by Arcticat, the previous bearer, to weild his powers well) *JRuff (also known by his codename "Sagittarius" and his nickname "LDE", he graduates from the previous-generation Torentuff Animals to teach this series' generation; he still bears Hikari, the power of Light) The Mysterious Four These four are wearing disguises to protect their identities... *Zen Warrior (a masked Icejin who has the ability to levitate and communicate through telepathy; he is the bearer of Kokoro, the power of Heart) *Aqua Siren (a Powerpuff-like adult dressed up like a Power Ranger/Super Sentai warrior who has the ability to sing her enemies to sleep, and she has the most beautiful voice like a mermaid; she is the bearer of Mizu, the power of Water) *Taurus (a warrior with a horned helmet who has the ability to manipulate the ground within 100 feet of him to stop his foes in their tracks; he is the bearer of Tsuchi, the power of Earth) *Piraskull (a robotic pirate with green eyes who has the ability to split himself up into groups of any number; he is the bearer of Bara, the power of Split) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime